Only love matters
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: One-shot AkaFuri /!\ Shônen-ai donc relations entre garçons ainsi que lime, vous êtes prévenus /!\ Mentions de KagaKuro, Hyûga x Riko, Mitobe x Koganei x Izuki. Personnages peut-être un peu OOC. Bonne lecture quand même !


Bonjour !

Un nouvel OS sur le fandom de Kuroko's Basket, cette fois-ci sur un couple plutôt original puisqu'il s'agit du couple Akashi Seijûro-Furihata Koki. Yep, l'ex-capitaine de la Génération Miracle avec notre pauvre petit bout de chou de point guard de première année, Furi-chan ! Oui, j'aime des couples bizarres.

Bref, autrement, ce one-shot est dédié à... Kirinkai ! Pourquoi ? Parce que. Non, je plaisante. C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire en retard ! Joyeux anniversaire en retard ! (Le titre n'est pas fameux, mais n'y faites pas attention ~)

La rating M n'est pas là juste comme ça, mais à cause d'un lime - je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça un lemon - et d'allusions sexuelles. De plus, il s'agit de relations entre garçons, alors ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relations. Merci.

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Only love matters

- Victoire des premières années !

- Ouais !

Une explosion de joie se faisait entendre du côté de l'équipe gagnante, tandis que les perdants soupiraient et félicitaient leurs cadets. Aujourd'hui, pour clore l'entraînement du club de basket-ball, la coach avait fait s'affronter les premières et les deuxièmes années, et c'étaient les plus jeunes qui avaient triomphé.

- Vous vous faites bien vieux et fatigués, dites-moi... commenta Riko d'une voix menaçante en fusillant du regard les sempais qui adoptèrent profil bas le temps qu'elle les engueule.

Du côté de Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda et Kawahara, ça rigolait et ça souriait. Ils cessèrent de parler entre eux lorsqu'ils entendirent la coach hurler à leurs aînés un « Comme prévu, les perdus auront le double de leur entraînement à la séance prochaine ! » qui les fit tous grimacer, les uns parce qu'ils savaient que leur punition n'allait pas être un moment de plaisir, les autres de devoir faire subir ça à leurs sempais.

- Pa-pardon sempais ! s'exclama d'une même voix le trio de 1-D.

- Pas grave, pas grave, sourit malgré tout Hyûga, après tout, ce n'est que le double de notre entraînement habituel...

- « Quel courage ! » fut la pensée commune des trois camarades de classe.

* * *

Après les derniers conseils habituels de leur coach, les joueurs partirent dans les vestiaires se changer, et prendre une douche pour certains. Alors qu'il marchait seul dans un couloir du gymnase – il revenait du local où il avait dû ranger les ballons qui traînaient par terre – Furihata vit tout à coup une personne émerger de l'ombre d'un mur. Il sursauta.

- Qui... commença le brun.

- C'est moi, répondit son vis-à-vis.

- ...

Reconnaître les personnes à leur voix n'était pas spécialement le fort du point guard de Seirin, ce qui l'amena inconsciemment à fouiller dans sa mémoire afin de retrouver à qui appartenait ce timbre de voix. La personne en face de lui, fatiguée de sa réflexion et du temps que celle-ci prenait, vint se placer à la lumière.

- Sei-kun ! s'exclama Koki.

- …

Akashi se retint de faire remarquer à son petit ami qu'il savait encore comment il s'appelait, alors il acquiesça juste.

- Tu m'as surpris, s'excusa le dossard 12, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir dans les couloirs de notre gymnase...

- Tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas à me voir ? répéta Akashi, très moyennement ravi par cette réponse.

- Je... oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas consulté tes messages ce matin ?

- C'est à dire que... mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, alors je l'ai laissé chez moi, je comptais le faire recharger cet après-midi après être rentré chez moi.

- Hm.

- Excuse moi, tenta Koki.

Sans rien ajouter, le lycéen aux cheveux rouges s'avança vers son petit ami. Une fois que leurs visages furent relativement proches l'un de l'autre, le brun s'affola. Akashi passa lentement l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque du première année de Seirin. Pressentant ce qui allait suivre, Furihata protesta vainement.

- Sei-kun, je me suis pas encore douché, et...

- Et alors ? Le roux ne cilla même pas.

Sans plus attendre, Seijûro combla l'espace qui séparait leurs bouches, et embrassa son vis-à-vis. Retenant un gémissement, Koki se laissa aller contre le corps de son amoureux, et ouvrit la bouche, permettant au roux de s'emparer de sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, puis le brun rougit en entendant un « je t'aime » être murmuré contre ses lèvres. Tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami, le jeune homme murmura en guise de réponse un « Moi aussi, je t'aime ». Le brun respira alors longuement le parfum d'Akashi tandis que ce dernier lui caressait le dos. Alors que Furihata s'interrogeait une énième fois à propos du fait qu'un génie aussi beau puisse être tombé amoureux d'un lycéen aussi ordinaire que lui, une voix se fit tout à coup entendre.

- Oh, bonjour, Akashi-kun.

- Bonjour, Tetsuya.

Le dossard 12 sursauta dans les bras d'Akashi, mais celui-ci ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. Gêna au possible, le brun cessa alors de se débattre pour se cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son homologue point guard. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être plus embêté que Kuroko les ait surpris à se câliner en plein milieu d'un couloir.

- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois, Tetsuya ?

- Bien, et toi-même, Akashi-kun ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Les deux lycéens ne se souciaient plus de l'autre garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, échangeant des banalités. Banalités, ai-je dit ? Il faudrait pour cela admettre que parler des histoires de cœur des anciens de la Génération Miracle peut être considéré comme une chose banale.

- J'ai entendu dire – je me demande bien comment, se retint de commenter Kuroko – que tu avais une relation avec... Kagami Taiga, c'est cela ?

- C'est exact, je sors avec Kagami-kun depuis presque deux mois.

- ...

- Tu n'as rien à y redire, Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun est un garçon très gentil.

- On va dire que je ne ferais rien pour cette fois-ci, conclut le joueur de Rakuzan. Koki, je t'attends dehors.

- Je... oui !

Le brun frissonna en sentant les lèvres d'Akashi rencontrer encore une fois les siennes. L'instant d'après ce baiser, le point guard de l'autre lycée n'était plus là.

* * *

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Akashi-kun avec un petit ami, commenta Kuroko.

- Quoi, tu l'aurais plutôt vu avec une fille ? s'inquiéta Furihata.

- Non plus. En fait, Akashi-kun ne me semblait pas le genre de personne à avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un.

- ...

- Mais... je suis content pour lui. Et pour toi aussi, Furihata-kun

Voyant le joueur fantôme sourire, le brun se sentit soulagé, et c'est avec un sourire qu'il remercia son vis-à-vis. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers les vestiaires, le point guard de première année tilta : Kuroko avait dit qu'il sortait avec... Kagami !? Quoi ?!

* * *

Après avoir salué tous les membres du club de basket, Koki sortit du gymnase et se dirigea vers un banc où s'était assis l'élu de son cœur. Il avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, car il avait dû faire face à plusieurs situations assez embarrassantes. Primo, il était tombé sur la coach et le capitaine qui s'engueulaient, mais qui avaient fini par se réconcilier par un long baiser, avec un Teppei qui les regardait, très amusé. Secundo, il avait été témoin d'une scène étrange : Izuki, Koganei et Mitobe en pleine séance de câlins et bisous, le tout dans une ambiance très guimauve. Et tercio, Kagami et Kuroko... sous la douche. Il ne s'était pas trop attardé en entendant les « Kagami-kun » et « Kuroko » devenir des gémissements et des « Taiga » ou « Tetsuya ». Inutile de dire que cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions à la fois. Il n'y avait donc que Tsuchida-sempai, Fukuda et Kawahara qui étaient normaux dans ce club ? Furihata ne se comptait pas dans les personnes normales, tout simplement parce que sortir avec l'ex-capitaine de la Génération Miracle n'était pas un fait que l'on pouvait qualifier de normal. Akashi était certes un humain, mais bien trop spécial pour être appelé « normal ».

Le brun cessa de penser à toutes ces choses afin de se re-concentrer sur son petit ami. Avec un sourire, il lança :

- On y va ?

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça, un léger sourire commençant à étirer ses lèvres. Sans aucune gêne, le joueur de Rakuzan prit la main de celui de Seirin et fit s'entrelacer leurs doigts. Le dossard 12 n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire, mais détourna le regard, les joues rosées.

- Donc... ça ne te gêne pas si on passe d'abord chez moi ? J'aimerais me doucher et déposer mes affaires. Après...

- On verra plus tard pour le programme de notre après-midi, l'interrompit Akashi.

- Ah, je... oui, bien sûr... murmura Furihata en guise de réponse.

Sentant qu'il avait vexé et mis mal à l'aise son petit ami, le roux se mordit discrètement les lèvres. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur la joue du brun, brun qui rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

- On verra plus tard, d'accord ? souffla Akashi d'une voix qui se voulait mignonne.

- … B-bien sûr, Sei-kun...

* * *

Les deux lycéens marchèrent un quart d'heure avant d'arriver enfin chez les Furihata. Le brun informa son amoureux que ses parents devaient être là avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la maison. Enlevant ses chaussures, Koki lança un « Je suis rentré ! »

- Ne crie pas comme ça dans la maison, je te l'ai déjà répété cent fois! répondit une voix de femme sur un ton de reproche.

- Désolé ! - le lycéen de Seirin se tourna vers celui de Rakuzan – Je te présente tout de suite à ma famille, Sei-kun.

- Koki, fit soudainement Seijûro.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu leur as dit, pour nous deux ?

- Je... non. Je préfère ne pas leur dire pour le moment.

- ...

Le brun s'approcha alors doucement de son copain, un air embêté sur le visage. Il fut agréablement surpris de sentir celui qu'il aimait l'embrasser passionnément.

- Bon, dépêchons, murmura Akashi.

- Oui, Sei-kun !

* * *

- Maman, Papa ? fit Koki en entrant dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient ses parents. Son père leva les yeux de son journal, et sa mère du plan de cuisine sur lequel elle étalait une pâte, visiblement pour une tarte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, un ami à moi.

L'autre lycéen entra à son tour dans la pièce.

- Je m'appelle Seijûro Akashi, enchanté.

La mère fut surprise en voyant quel drôle de jeune homme venait d'entrer chez eux.

- Hiro Furihata, se présenta à son tour le père. Et voici ma femme, Hina. Ravis de te connaître.

- Tu es dans le même lycée que Koki ? demanda la femme.

- Non, je suis à Rakuzan.

Il y eut encore quelques banalités d'échangées, puis Koki emmena son copain dans sa chambre. Le roux, curieux, observa la chambre de son amoureux : elle était toute simple, meublée d'un lit, d'une armoire ainsi que d'un bureau moyennement rangé. Dans un coin, il y avait une télé avec une console, et une petite étagère avec différents livres, passant des manuels scolaires aux mangas. Une chambre tout à fait normale pour un adolescent tel que Koki.

- Je vais prendre une douche, informa le brun en prenant des vêtements dans une armoire. Voyant son Sei-kun s'asseoir doucement sur son lit, il sourit. Puis, sentant le regard insistant de son homologue aux cheveux rouges, le dossard 12 vint l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement en s'apercevant de l'expression absolument adorable d'Akashi. Mais, ne craquant pas, il partit se doucher.

* * *

Koki revint une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, habillé d'un pantacourt en Jeans et d'un simple Tee-shirt noir. Comme son vis-à-vis le fixait du regard, il demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien. Viens là.

Il s'exécuta. L'instant d'après, il était sur le dos, couché sur son lit avec Akashi le surplombant.

« J'en étais sûr » songea Furihata. Il ne résista néanmoins pas et se laissa embrasser.

A travers leurs baisers, ils soupiraient l'un le prénom de l'autre, se mordaient, se goûtaient avec délice... Ils appréciaient leur séance de câlins, qui commençait d'ailleurs à atteindre un tout autre niveau. Koki frissonna en sentant l'une des mains de Seijûro passer sous son Tee-shirt.

- Sei... Sei-kun, pas ici, articula t-il entre deux baisers, il y a mes parents...

- Et alors ? murmura le rouquin d'une voix provocatrice.

- Koki ? les interrompit soudainement une voix tout en frappant à la porte. Surpris, le concerné réussit à se redresser, à arranger ses cheveux, à remettre son Tee-shirt, le tout en un temps record. La scène qui s'offrit donc à Hina Furihata fut donc totalement différente de ce qu'elle était quelques instants auparavant.

- Nous sortons faire des courses, les informa t-elle.

- D'accord ! De toute façon, on restera à la maison répondit son fils.

La femme acquiesça, puis sortit de la chambre. Miraculeusement, les deux adolescents ne tentèrent rien jusqu'à que le bruit d'une voiture s'en allant disparaisse.

- C'était près... soupira le brun.

- Hm, acquiesça le garçon à ses côtés.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Koki laissa sa tête reposer sur l'une des épaules de Seijûro, et ce dernier passa une main à la taille du mignon jeune homme qui lui servait de petit ami. L'excitation qui avait été jusqu'alors présente dans l'air était retombée. Mais malgré ça, Koki sentit la main à sa taille remonter et passer à nouveau son son haut, allant caresser ses hanches, presque sensuellement.

- Sei-kun, soupira t-il, entre le plaisir et le dépit.

- Hm ? souffla le susnommé en continuant son traitement.

Furihata dodelina de la tête.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Koki.

Les deux garçons retombèrent sur le lit. Le joueur de Seirin gémit en sentant les lèvres d'Akashi dévorer son cou, et gémit encore plus fort à chaque nouvelle caresse.

- Si de simples caresses te font cet effet-là, alors comment est-ce que ce sera tout à l'heure ? murmura celui de Rakuzan, joueur.

- Je vais mourir de plaisir ? proposa son amant.

- Ça m'embêterait, mon cœur.

Seijûro eut ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « sourire » en voyant son amoureux rougir du surnom.

Un court instant après leur échange verbal, le brun était en boxer, couché sous le roux qui lui était tout juste en train d'ôter son Tee-shirt. Mais Koki se redressa, n'ayant pas envie de rester passif tout le temps. Le point guard aux cheveux écarlates se sentit soudainement assailli par une agréable chaleur qui prenait naissance dans son bas-ventre avant de se diffuser en vagues dans tout son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi et son souffle se fit saccadé tandis que la cause de cette délicieuse sensation continuait son traitement. En vérité, Furihata ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire. Juste collé à son bel amant, il lui caressait le torse, passant des abdos aux épaules en de fins gestes innocents et posant ici et là de chastes baisers qui ne faisaient qu'en fait exciter davantage le rouquin.

Alors qu'il posait un énième baiser sur la tempe de celui qu'il aimait, celui de Seirin sourit et rougit en constatant que le garçon d'en face avait une érection qui commençait à se manifester contre les étroites barrières de tissu de son sous-vêtement. Sans trop attendre, le dossard 12 renversa doucement son vis-à-vis sur les draps, lui retira son dernier vêtement et commença une douce torture buccale. Le joueur de Rakuzan se retenait de gémir trop fort, mais son amoureux savait si bien user de sa langue qu'il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre.

- Ko-Koki, arrête... je...

N'écoutant pas, ou, plutôt, refusant d'obéir, le concerné continua et redoubla d'efforts afin de faire jouir son amant dans sa bouche. Il avala ce qu'il put, puis remonta embrasser le rouquin qui était encore sous le choc de son orgasme.

- Alors tu oses me désobéir ?

- Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé, rétorqua Furihata, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

- Comment pourrais-je dire une chose pareille ? sourit à son tour Seijûro.

- Je t'aime, se murmurèrent t-ils d'une même voix avant de se ré-embrasser et de mêler leurs langues en une langoureuse danse.

Akashi descendit par la suite dans le cou du brun, tâchant de ne pas laisser trop de marques sur sa peau claire. Koki était ultra-sensible aux caresses de son amant, et ce dernier en était ravi. Le roux ne manquait donc pas une occasion de le faire gémir, ou même tout simplement soupirer. Avec un sourire qui oscillait entre le tendre et le sadique, le lycéen aux cheveux rouges renversa son copain sur le lit avant de reprendre leurs ébats qui durèrent un bon moment encore.

* * *

Ils reposaient à présent sur le lit, Koki couché sur Seijûro, le dernier caressant d'un geste tendre les cheveux du premier.

- Je t'aime, fit tout à coup Akashi.

Rougissant, Furihata enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien... je... moi aussi je t'aime, c'est juste la façon dont tu l'as dis...

- Et bien ?

- C'était trop soudain, Sei-kun !

- … Regarde moi, là ?

- Non, je suis en train de rougir !

- Justement...

- Non !

Les deux garçons se bagarrèrent gentiment avant de réunir leurs lèvres en un nouveau baiser. Mais le bruit d'un moteur les tira tout à coup de leurs pensées.

- Ah, mes parents sont déjà revenus ! s'exclama le joueur de Seirin en se levant. Il enfila des vêtements à la va-vite, sous le regard impassible d'Akashi.

- Sei-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Justement !

- Koki, je me disais...

- Qu-quoi ?

- Si tes parents ne savent rien pour nous deux et qu'ils me voient dans ton lit, est-ce que...

- Non, non, non et non ! N'essaye même pas !

- ...

- Non, Sei-kun, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Ça a pourtant l'air drôle...

- Ça ne l'est absolument pas ! Habille toi !

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Bon, mon premier essai de lime/lemon yaoi. Ça se sent. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal. Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît !

Sinon, sinon, j'adore ce one-shot. Je l'ai écrit pendant mon voyage scolaire, et j'avoue avoir mis du temps à le retaper... mais j'aime tellement ce couple ! Je ne sais plus comment est-ce que je l'ai découvert et que j'en suis tombée raide dingue. Bon, je ne l'apprécie pas autant que le KagaKuro ou le KasaKise, mais j'aime vraiment. Un génie et un mec normal quoi. Ku ku ku ku ku... Ça donne de bonnes n'idées.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ~ Et encore bon anniversaire en retard, Kirinkai !

Remarque : Les parents de Ko-chan - de mieux en mieux mes surnoms - sont des OC, étant donné que l'on a vraiment peu d'informations sur les familles des joueurs...


End file.
